You're Beautiful
by Yue Sai
Summary: AD/MM pairing. I was listening to the song, and this story came to mind. Hope you enjoy! One-Shot


**Author's note: I was listening to the song "You're Beautiful" in the car, and this story came to mind. I went searching for a story with the song thinking that there would be one with AD/MM, but there wasn't! So I took the liberty of writing one. Hope you enjoy as this is one of my favorite pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR (Sigh), I'm not even close. Song belongs to James Blunt as I got the lyrics off of azlyrics. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'm sorry I wrote this instead of working on other stories. I was bad, and I will hopefully get better. **

You're Beautiful

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in a busy crowded underground train. The muggles called it a Subway, but he knew it as an underground train. It was some sort of muggle transportation metal compartment that rides on rails underground. It reminded him of Gringotts bank. The Goblins had a series of underground vaults in which they used a similar device to get around, though the compartments were much smaller and not made of steel.

Albus was fascinated with how the muggles lived. It was very different of how he lived his own life. The underground train was crowded. It was filled with people. Albus wasn't sure if all were Muggles. Some could be witches and wizards. He was on his way to the Ministry of magic to meet with the board of Governors. He was after all, the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the seat beside him was a young man reading the muggle newspaper. He had on a bright blue knitted hat and a black wool coat. His nose was deeply imbedded in the article he was reading, so Albus didn't try to bother him. He then looked over as there was a row of seated muggles, all different as they varied from ethnicity, size, and bone structure. There was a middle aged sandy blonde woman as she had a little toddler sitting on her lap. The child had on a little red hat that made her button nose even cuter. A teenage boy sat beside them with his arms folded. He reminded Albus of many of the boys that he taught at school.

As the door would open and close at each stop the cold winter air would travel through the underground train, biting the bared skin. Albus's peach colored cheeks were now splashed with a little rosy pink to them. Suddenly the mother with her two children got off the underground train as two other people took their seats. They were a young couple as they had just come in. He could see the snowflakes melting in the woman's raven dark hair.

His breath caught in his throat for the first time in many years when she turned to face him while she was taking off her scarlet red gloves. Their eyes caught each other's for the first time. His blue tantalizing eyes twinkled as they looked into those mysterious emerald green ones. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

_My life is brilliant.  
>My life is brilliant.<br>My love is pure.  
>I saw an angel.<br>Of that I'm sure._

Her skin was ivory pale. Her jaw line was hard, but lovely as her cheekbones were high. The cold wind had assaulted her cheeks as they were beet red in contrast to her skin. Her dark raven hair was tied in a loose long braid that fell to her side. The loose strands framed her face, giving her a softer, friendlier look. Her lips were petal pink and thin. He wondered how they would look swollen from being kissed. She gave him a small smile. It was radiant, as he felt his heart beat faster. The man beside her, took her now ungloved hand as he traced it over his lips, and breathed on it to keep it warm. She averted her eyes to him as she gave him an even bigger smile and leaned her head at the crook of the young man's neck.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
>She was with another man.<br>But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
>'Cause I've got a plan.<em>

Albus looked at her as he thought of what to do. He wanted to get to know her, although he felt like he already knew her. Has he met her before? No, it can't be. He wouldn't have forgotten someone as beautiful as she was. He wanted say hello, or anything, but his words were lost. They escaped his mind as he was tongue twisted.

He couldn't speak. His voice was gone. It was as if all the air from his lungs had escaped him. He wished he could get to know her. He wished he could tell her how beautiful she was, but he was far older than she was. He might not look like it, but he was sure that he was older than her. It would be inappropriate. Plus she already had someone. Was he her husband, fiancé? He looked at her slender elegant fingers as there wasn't a ring. She wasn't married as it surprised him. A beautiful woman like her, you would think she would be happily married with children running around her.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you._

Albus caught himself in a trance as he was thinking about her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She slightly lifted her head up from the younger man as she scanned the traveling compartment just as Albus had done before. The compartment seemed to have people flooding into it every minute. Free space was becoming scarce. He could barely see her through the people, but when he did, he caught her brilliant green eyes on him. He found them warm and alluring. They were young and full of life. He could have gotten himself lost, just looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him once more as he found himself smiling back. He felt wonderful as his heart beat faster, and his stomach felt light. He was walking on air.

"Hello." Albus mouthed to her. She smiled wider as he saw that her smile was stunning.

"Hi." She mouthed back. The train stopped as her head spun towards the younger man all of a sudden. She nodded her head in agreement and got up. Albus looked around as he noticed that they had indeed stopped, and it was his stop as well. He got up from his seat and made his way towards the door. As he made his way he accidently brushed his shoulder against someone. He looked over to see that it was her that he was standing by. She looked over at him as they held their gaze once more. The doors opened, and then she was out the door as she was guided through the crowd by the young man.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
>As we walked on by.<br>She could see from my face that I was,  
>Flying high,<em>

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
>But we shared a moment that will last till the end.<em>

Albus made his way his way through the bustling streets of London, though he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile and her green eyes would be forever etched in his mind. He might not ever be able to see her again, but he'd always see her in his mind. He didn't even know her, but yet she already took a piece of his heart with her. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. The last time he'd felt like this, was when he was a young student himself, but that was nothing like how he felt right now. It was much stronger.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you._

Albus had to get realistic. He would never see her again. He could never be with her. She would find a nice lad to marry one day. Maybe the man she was with would marry her. Whoever she ended with, he wished that he treated her the way she deserved to be treated. He didn't even know her, but yet he wished her all the happiness the world could offer her.

He then hoped one day he would meet a nice woman. He wanted a family of his own. He wanted children. He was surrounded by children every day, but yet he didn't have one of his own. He then was thinking about the future, about having someone to love, someone to love him. Yes he was a well-known bachelor, but he could never get close to a woman. He had never felt anything for a woman as much as he had just felt for the green-eyed woman he just saw. It was by random as well. Was this fate telling him to get a move on with his life? He wasn't sure, but looking at her face, he thought had just met an angel? She was an angel telling him love was still out there. Love would find him, he knew it, and he hoped love found her as well.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
>When she thought up that I should be with you.<br>But it's time to face the truth,  
>I will never be with you.<em>

-/-/-

(Ten Years Later)

Albus Dumbledore sat in the Headmaster's chair. He was newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was enthusiastic, but he had to find someone to replace him. He looked down the list of applicants. All of them seemed either too young, or an old prude, but he couldn't judge them like that. He had to meet them. As he greeted each person he didn't see anyone who seemed to fit the bill.

He then thought how similar it was when he was looking for love. He had been on many dates ever since that train ride, but yet he never could find someone who had made him feel the same way he did that day. Maybe it was just him, but he couldn't deny it. It came to the point that she had evaded his dreams at night. They seemed so real as if he could reach out and touch her. He dreamt of her every night, and every morning he woke up disappointed to find that it was only a dream. He felt lonely as he had given up hope. Maybe it was for the better.

He happily took the Headmaster position thinking that the new overload of work would keep his mind busy. He was wrong. She was the first thought in the morning and the last thought at night.

"Yes, well thank you Mr. Hensler, and I'll let you know my decision." Albus said as he rose from his seat and walked the man out. Once the door closed he sighed as the man was friendly enough, but wasn't the one. Transfiguration was an advanced branch of magic. He wasn't going to just give it away. Then there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Albus answered. A small short professor walked in. He had a thick brown mustache and rounded glasses.

"Ah, Filius, nice to see you." Albus greeted the older professor.

"Hello Headmaster, I just wanted to check on how the search for a new transfiguration professor is going."

"Not good." Albus admitted dejectedly.

"Oh?"

"What, did you see someone who you thought was a good match?" Albus asked hopefully.

"Did you see all the applicants?" asked Filius as Albus gave him a questioning look. He moved over to his desk as he looked at the list. Oh Merlin, there was one more.

"No, there's one more. Name is Minerva McGonagall." responded Albus. Wait, didn't he know a Minerva McGonagall. Yes, she was a Gryffindor. He hadn't seen her since she graduated. He looked quickly through her resume. She was an ex auror who trained under Alastor Moody. She was an animagus, and the youngest ever to become register as one. She fought in the war of Grindelwald as a spy, and studied under many masters of transfiguration.

"Yep that's the one, lovely woman."

"So you think she could be the one?" asked Albus.

"That's for you to decide Headmaster, I shall send her up." Filius said in an all too knowing smile. Albus nodded. He saw how truly qualified she was, and Filius liked her. She should be a good contender. There was one more test left. He had to get the right feeling from her. See if she could truly handle it.

There was a rhythmic knock on the door as Albus gave the usual response, "Come in." He already liked the fact that she had a little muggle rhythm. If he was not mistaken, it was the old shave and a haircut, two pints. He waited behind his desk for her to enter. As he saw the door start to open, he was ready to give the usual greeting, but his breath was caught in his throat for the first time in a long time.

She was a tall slender woman with dark raven hair that was pulled back into a bun as her green eyes flashed before his blue ones. He couldn't believe it. No, this couldn't be Minerva McGonagall. She couldn't be the woman he saw on the train. She sent his mind reeling. He tried to reorder his mind and fit the pieces together. Now that he looked at her, she was Minerva. She was the girl he had taught, but no, she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a young woman who made his heart flutter.

He thought he'd never see the woman on the train again, but here she was before him. He wanted to get to know her, yet he already did.

"Hello Headmaster, I'm Minerva McGonagall." she introduced herself. Albus was at a loss of words. She extended her hand out and he slowly shook it. He was acting insane. Collect yourself, he mentally reprimanded himself.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Albus Dumbledore, nice to meet you Mrs. McGonagall."

"Miss. McGonagall, sir."

The End

**Author's note: Hmm…maybe Albus has a chance after all. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed, and I hope my grammar wasn't too bad. Hoped you like it!**


End file.
